Future Trunks (SSSJ)
Future Trunks (未来のトランクス), referred to in the series simply as Trunks, is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from an alternate future. By the time Present Trunks was born, the timeline had been altered by Future Trunks' and Cell's trips to the past. Therefore, the two Trunks had completely different lives (as opposed to those who lived before the Time Machines arrived, they lived exactly the same lives as their counterparts until the point at which the two timelines diverge: three years before the androids arrived). Well-mannered, serious and very cautious, Future Trunks hails from an alternate timeline in which Android 17 and Android 18 murdered the Z Fighters and proceeded to create apocalyptic hell on Earth.5 Future Trunks is trained by Future Gohan as a teenager and becomes a gifted fighter, swordsman and a Super Saiyan; traits that aid him greatly in the battle against the Androids after traveling back in time in order to save his own future. He makes an appearance in Dragon Ball Super, in which he aids the Z-Fighters in defending the Universe against the Super Dragon Balls menace. During this period, he shows his incredible new fighting power and transformation known as a Spectral Super Saiyan. An episode appears at the end of Dragon Ball Super which shows Trunk's encounter with Lord Beerus in his timeline. Trunks (who has been training with God-Goku in the past timeline) fights off Beerus and manages to replicate the battle between Beerus and the Super Saiyan God. Spectral Super Saiyan Spectral Super Saiyan is an advanced transformation that was achieved by Future Trunks, sometime in the future, Post-Cell. According to Trunks himself, he gained this form whilst exploring the vasts of the universe. It's shown to be much stronger and more efficient than the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. The golden hair brought on by the original transformation becomes longer and rigid, and stands up even more. Increased energy radiation causes the aura to take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance rather than smooth or flowing. Because the energy output and radiation is higher than that of a Super Saiyan 3, the aura pulses at a higher frequency. Muscle mass is barely increased, but energy output is multiplied manifold; such that greater amounts of the Saiyan's increased energy reserves can be used at once for much more powerful energy attacks without the onset of exhaustion later. Trunks's hair colour contrasts with the transformation, making his hair a bright but mellow lime colour, and his aura becomes a strong gold; identical to the previous transformations. Through an interview with the creator of Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama. He states that Spectral Super Saiyan is 1000 times stronger than a normal Super Saiyan, making it more than twice as strong than a Super Saiyan 3. This form was able to just barely compete with God Goku, deflecting and enduring most of his moves during their training. Eventually, Trunks gets an increase of power which then rivals the power of the gods, before returning to his timeline. He later makes an appearance in the conclusion of Dragon Ball Super, where he engages in battle against Lord Beerus of his timeline. Through his tough-training on the present timeline, he manages to defeat Beerus. Whis then knocks Beerus out and leaves due to the fact that he attempted to destroy most of the universe through antagonizing rage.